maybe i'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new
by S.J Carter
Summary: Secretly, Hayley wonders if love is supposed to be this soft and hesitant little thing/ or the one where Hayley finally starts to question her feelings for Klaus.


**author's note: **yet another request that was prompted to me over on the tumblr (sunshinesparklefairy), please feel free to follow me on there, i post drabbles pretty often!

**setting:** au after 2x08,

**warnings: **nsfw/slight sexual content towards the end

* * *

><p><strong>maybe i'm too busy being yours to fall for somebody new<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

They're in his car when she finally drops the bomb on him.

At first, Klaus remains quiet. He watches Hayley fidget in her seat as her confession honestly catches him off-guard. He supposes that _this_ must be the pressing news she's been meaning to tell him. Although her timing is certainly off. After all, they were on their way to see their daughter for the first time in months.

"Are you quite certain you've thought this one through, little wolf?" Klaus finally chimes in.

Hayley offers him an angry and dark glare. "What's that supposed to mean?" She snaps.

"It means that," he pauses. "This marriage of yours is a sham," Klaus smugly says, while he notices how she's getting angrier and angrier by the minute.

"So what?" Hayley weakly defends herself, unable to escape him in the confined space of his car.

"Well," Klaus calmly tells her, as the car slows down. "Didn't you just explain that, in order for the wolves to inherit your abilities, you and Jackson must have an _honest_ relationship?" She's surprised that he was actually paying attention to _that_ part.

"Yes," Hayley responds.

"And how is that going to be possible when you and my brother are still _sort-of_ involved with one another?" He made a good point. Unfortunately, he also hit a nerve.

"My feelings for Elijah have nothing to do with this," Hayley loosely fibs.

"You sound rather unconvinced, sweetheart," Klaus smirks.

She's about a hundred-percent sure that he's a complete and utter idiot.

"Whatever," Hayley rolls her eyes. "I don't care what you think," she insists. "I just thought you should know about this marriage stuff in case you're…confused," that was another fib. The truth was that Hayley had no idea why she was telling him anything. After all, the only person who has the right to know about her marriage is Elijah. Klaus' opinion is such a nuisance, really. She sort of regrets telling him any of this.

"Fine," Klaus huffs, sounding a little exasperated. "But, don't expect me to get you a wedding gift." They are his final words to her, as the silence finally settles in and neither of them speak to one another for the rest of the car ride.

**; ; ;**

It takes him about two days before he decides that he's bothered by it.

He doesn't know why. Klaus isn't even sure that he cares enough to ask her about it. It's just that…well he's a possessive guy. He can't really help it. Klaus really isn't the type of person to watch from the sidelines. Sharing her with Elijah was tough enough and now, Jackson was in line to actually _marry _the she-wolf.

It's just strange.

Klaus had never been one to interfere with marriages, let alone _false _marriages.

It's really _very _unlike him to do something so childish.

**; ; ;**

"You know," He snarls, while he watches her stumble out of Hope's nursery after rocking her to sleep. "Perhaps you should rethink this whole marriage sham," Klaus goes on to say. "It might go direly wrong," he actually ended up sounding genuinely concerned for her.

Which was odd for a number of reasons, primarily because Klaus had often expressed his honest disgust for her love life, time and time again.

"Are you actually trying to stop me from getting married?" Hayley reiterates, sounding a little shocked.

"Oh, I'm just saying," Klaus recovers. "You might regret the entire thing," he mumbles softly, waiting for her to offer him a rather reasonable answer.

Hayley releases a loud huff, crossing her arms around her chest and pouting at him, like a five year old. "I'm not going to listen to you," she sings. "Besides, what would you know about marriage anyway?" Hayley suddenly asks. "You've never even been in love before," she weakly points out.

"I've been in love," Klaus argues.

"With whom? Caroline?" It takes her a few more seconds just before she realizes how wrong she truly is. "_Tatia_," Hayley slowly releases. And she sees how uncomfortable he becomes at the sound of her name. "Oh my God," Hayley exclaims. "You wanted to marry her, didn't you?" She concludes.

"Perhaps I did," He shyly admits.

"I can't believe it," The she-wolf laughs, strong, loud, and firm, as Klaus actually starts to blush.

"Well," he interrupts. "I was a different person back then, sweetheart," the original hybrid explains. "I was a…_human_." There's a certain vulnerability in his tone. And for a moment, Hayley wishes that she didn't have the urge to break him in two.

"Don't be silly," She offers him another small laugh. "You were never a human," she reminds him, while flashing him a wolfish grin. "Anyway, like I said before," Hayley repeats, "I don't care what you think, I'm doing what's best for my people," that was her story and she plans on sticking to it.

No matter the consequences.

**; ; ;**

She starts spending more and more time with Jackson, as an attempt to fall in love with him.

She wants to love —truly, madly, _deeply_. Not just for her people, but for herself as well. Everything was always so much more intense when she was in love. She remembers how furiously she would have fought for Elijah. How she would have torn apart anyone who ever dared to come in-between them. And yet, Elijah refuses to fight Jackson. He doesn't even dare to see Hayley with another man. As noble as he is, the entire situation drives him insane. Still, Elijah maintains a healthy distance.

Secretly, Hayley wonders if love is supposed to be this soft and hesitant little thing.

(She'd always been passionate, full of rage and lust. Love was fire, **—**burning desire and ruthless temptation. Unexpectedly, the she-wolf finds herself questioning if, whether or not, she's ever been in love at all).

**; ; ;**

_He misses her._

It's an oddly romantic sentiment, or so Klaus thinks, as he watches his brother whine over Hayley's current relationship status. It's pathetic, really. Not only was his brother hopelessly in love with yet another reckless woman, but he was also hesitant about moving on.

"We should all go for drinks," Marcel pops his head in to the scene. "Celebrate the fact that we're still…alive," he reminds them, as he tries to brighten the mood, a little.

Consequently, Marcel's attempts only end up annoying Elijah, as he decides to storm out of Klaus' study. The original hybrid rolls his eyes at his brother's immaturity. He's about to ask what's so special about the she-wolf anyway. But then, Klaus remembers the way Elijah had once looked at Hayley.

He guesses that it's been a long time since he'd seen his brother so happy.

"You should probably go visit Hayley," Marcel says, while he makes himself comfortable on Klaus' chair. "Maybe you could convince her to come back?" He suggests. "C'mon, your brother looks really depressed, he probably hasn't seen her in days," Marcel elaborates, trying to persuade Klaus to do the impossible.

"She comes by quite often actually," the original hybrid admits. "To see the baby," he goes on to say.

"Right," Marcel uncomfortably releases. "I still can't believe ya'll kept that from me for so long," he says in a rather bitter tone.

It was Klaus' decision to come clean to Marcel. He trusted him, after all. And Elijah and Hayley had agreed on the fact that the ex-king of New Orleans was a valuable asset to their team. Although, he had a terrible habit of being far too nosy. Marcel's curiosity was going to get him into deep trouble, soon enough.

"Anyway," He slowly rings, turning on his heel and attempting to leave Klaus behind.

"Where are you going?" The hybrid questions.

"If you won't talk to Hayley, I will," Marcel finally offers, with an evil little smile playing on his lips.

Klaus sighs in disbelief.

_This could not get any worse_.

**; ; ;**

Luckily for Klaus, Hayley is just as unfriendly as he is.

And when Marcel shows up, her immediate reaction is to slam the door in his face.

He's pretty confident though, because he keeps annoying her until she finally ends up agreeing to have dinner with him.

**; ; ;**

(Sometimes, late at night, Klaus finds himself staring at his daughter while she sleeps.

Hope crinkles her nose, releasing a small sneeze and waking herself up in the process. She sobs, overly cranky by the fact that she was suddenly frightened by her own actions. Klaus can't help but release a soft chuckle. He feels…_light_. He's truly and unabashedly happy when he's by his daughter's side. And so, he picks her up. He cradles Hope until she finally quiets down. She stares at him, bright blue eyes blinking up at him as he realized something.

Hope looked so much like her mother).

**; ; ;**

In the morning, Klaus wakes up to the sound of constant knocking. He mumbles something about hating mornings and he slams a pillow over his ears in order to block-out the noise. However, the sound persists on. Klaus calls out to Elijah, who's sleeping in the next room. Unfortunately for him, his older brother seems to be out cold. And so, the original hybrid finally makes his way down the stairs.

He pulls the door open and stares blankly at the unfamiliar brunette looking back at him.

"Oh," she tilts her head to one side, taking a good look at the seemingly tired man before her. "You must be Klaus," she concludes.

"Yes," he assures her. "And you are?"

"Gia," She proudly announces. "I'm here to see Elijah," Gia specifies, while peaking her head inside the large mansion. "Is he around?"

It takes Klaus a few moments before he puts two and two together. That startstruck gaze, those curious eyes, that worried expression **—**_this_ was just what Elijah needed, a _distraction. _

"'Lijah!" Klaus smirks as he calls for his brother. "There's a girl here for you," he exclaims, while rushing towards Elijah's bedroom.

He grumpily crawls out of his mountain of pillows. He was such a mess, really. The original vampire had forgotten to groom. His hair resembled a bird's nest, while his beard was thick and dark and untamed. Elijah had even decided to discard his suits. He was wearing one of Klaus' loose v-neck sweaters and a pair of grey sweatpants.

The hybrid tries his best not to laugh as he pulled his brother back to where Gia had been waiting for him.

Well, at least he was going to get _some _female attention.

**; ; ;**

Later that day, Elijah comes home with the goofiest smile plastered on his lips.

"I take it that your date went well?" Klaus childishly hums.

"It wasn't a date," Elijah insists. But the slight smudge of pink lipstick on his cheek suggested otherwise.

"Whatever you say, brother," Klaus decides to drop the teasing, for now. He guesses that Elijah's sort of moving on, in his own way. And at his own pace. And Gia seemed like a nice person. Klaus supposes that he would just let things play out, between the two of them.

**; ; ;**

"So," Marcel quips, while sipping on a glass of wine as Hayley sent him death stares. He gulps, takes a large chug of wine before he finally asks her his pressing question. "What's going on with the wolves?" He asks. "They've been pretty restless lately."

"It didn't work," Hayley drunkenly confesses. "The whole marriage ritual thing," she specifies. "Apparently, _I_ don't have the ability to fall in love with _anyone_," She takes another sip of alcohol, drinking her third martini in a row while releasing a couple of hiccups.

"Is that what Jackson told you?" Marcel rings.

"Nope," Hayley easily admits. "I came up with that conclusion on my own," she giggles.

"You know," Marcel tries to snatch the alcohol away from her hands. "It could just be a fluke," he weakly tells her.

"What are you saying?" Hayley snaps.

"I'm saying that Jackson isn't the only alpha around here," he tries to offer her a clue of some sort. But sadly, she only ends up rolling her eyes at him. "Maybe, if you try this ritual thing with another _hybrid_**—**"

"Forget it," she rudely announces. "I'm not marrying Klaus," Hayley sounded rather disgusted.

"It was only a suggestion," Marcel argues. "You don't need to get so offended."

She laughs again, offering him one last snarky remark. "You're so lucky that we're friends," she tells him, while ordering yet another martini.

**; ; ;**

(Once she gets to Jackson's place, she drunkenly dials Klaus' number and leaves an embarrassing message on his voicemail. She laughs about Marcel's suggestion but, deep inside, Hayley thinks that it'd be an ideal situation. If she married Klaus, not only would both their clans have a chance of inheriting their abilities, but it would also mean that Hope would maintain a seemingly normal family.

Or at least, it's as close to _normal _as she could get.

That thought alone made Hayley question her own growing feelings for the original hybrid).

**; ; ;**

A few days later, she bumps in to Klaus while she's putting Hope back in her crib.

"Hey," Hayley nervously greets him.

"Hi," he hesitantly greets her back.

She tip toes towards him. "So, how've you been?"

"All right," he answers. "Yourself?"

"Fine," Hayley lies. "Peachy, in fact."

"How's the marriage?"

"Great," Another lie. "Perfect, actually."

"That's good to hear," He tries his best to sound truthful. "I take it that the ritual worked in your favor then?"

"Sort of."

"_Sort of_?" Klaus raises a brow at her. "Are you implying that**—**"

Before he can even finish his sentence, Hayley kisses him.

Klaus pulls away, almost immediately. He blinks twice, confused and shocked by her unpredictable action. Hayley takes this moment to walk away.

The next move must be his.

**; ; ;**

It takes him about a week to muster up the courage to march over to Jackson's apartment and demand that he speak with the lady of the house.

**; ; ;**

Luckily for Klaus, it is Hayley who opens the door.

"So," he pops his head in before she has the chance to invite him inside. "Where's your _husband_?" Klaus asked, sounding rather amused.

"He's out," Hayley sighs. "He's with the wolves, they're trying to find out if there's another way for them to inherit my abilities." She lets him walk right passed her. Klaus settles himself on Jackson's couch and motions her over.

"Why aren't you with them?" He questions.

"I don't know," Hayley sounded rather exasperated. "I think I'm tired of them," she informs him, while taking a seat right beside him. "They're always asking me questions and looking to me for guidance," Hayley admits. "I'm just…I'm not good at that sort of thing."

Klaus extends a hand, hard knuckles brushing over her cheek as she began to blush. "I think you're underestimating yourself, little wolf." Her skin feels hot, and Klaus wonders if she's a little uncomfortable with how close they are.

"Okay Klaus, cut it out," she snaps. "Stop being so nice to me, it's…_confusing_." Her dark gaze catches him off-guard.

"Is that why you kissed me the other night?" Klaus raises a brow at her.

"That was a fluke," Hayley weakly argues. "Look, I was just feeling a little lonely and you were there," She tries to make him understand. "It was just convenient, all right? It didn't mean anything."

He doesn't tell her that he refuses to believe her. So instead, Klaus takes her hand in to his palm and pulls her close.

"Then," he slowly says. "I suppose if I do _this_," his mouth inches closer towards her. "It won't mean anything either?" Klaus' breath fans across her face, it's cold and minty as she realizes that he's seriously about to do more than _just_ kiss her.

"No," Hayley insists, but she sounds rather hesitant.

"Are you sure?" Klaus mumbles while she nods her head. "What if I do _this_?" He leans in, pressing their foreheads together as his lips gently brush against hers. It's slow and sensual and everything she did not expect him to be. If anything, Klaus' kiss has always been passionate, powerful, _demanding_ —but, Hayley guesses that he must be incredibly nervous right now.

"Is that the best you got?" She teasingly questions, while pulling away from him.

Klaus chuckles as he pulls Hayley onto his lap. She, instinctively, pushes a few of his loose curls behind his ear before she slams their mouths together. He deepens the kiss, tongue licking at her closed lips while she opened her mouth in order to allow him to become bolder. Meanwhile, his hands roam at her sides. Klaus' fingers plays with the elastic of her pants, urging her to slip out of her clothes.

She smirks, allowing his fingers to slip passed her bottoms, pushing her panties aside and pressing against her sensitive nub.

"_Klaus_," Hayley releases a breathy moan as she ends up breaking their long kiss. "Fuck," she tilts her head back, rolling her hips while he rubbed her clit.

He smiles, noticing how exposed her neck is with her head swung back like that. Klaus reaches for her throat as his fangs stroked against the surface of her skin.

He was surely going to enjoy having her all to himself.

**; ; ;**

By the end of the affair, their clothes are scattered all over the floor. She has a leg propped up on his hip and they're clumsily laying on the couch. Hayley inhales his fresh scent, nuzzling her head in to his shoulder while he played with her hair.

"I must admit," Klaus starts out. "I wasn't aware that you could throw your legs that far back."

"I've been doing some yoga," she lets him know. "I guess that sort of helps."

"Jackson must have enjoyed that," Klaus presumes.

"What?" She turns to him, eyes widening in shock. "No, Jackson and I…we never**—**"

"Why not?" He cuts her off.

"It's just weird," She shrugs. "I guess I just see him as a friend."

"And, what about me?" Klaus asks, while propping himself up on one elbow. "Am I your friend?" He knows her answer already. The original hybrid is very well aware of the fact that the two of them weren't exactly lovers. But, they weren't _just_ friends either.

"Will you stop talking if I let you go down on me?" Hayley suggests, motioning a hand between her legs in order to avert his attention elsewhere.

Klaus throws his head back in laughter. "Probably," he responds, as he decides to position himself on top of her.

"Okay then," Hayley nods, watching him as he grins salaciously up at her. His lips hover just above her cunt.

She curls a hand in to his hair and sucks in a heavy breath.

His tongue, restlessly, lashes against her center.

Hayley moans loudly and realises that she could _definitely_ see herself getting used to_ this_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **hope you enjoyed this story! please leave me a review telling me what you think!


End file.
